kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Airride Modoki
Airride Modoki (also written Air Ride Modoki or shortened to AirModo) is a Japanese online fan-game for PC. It is a general recreation of Kirby Air Ride's City Trial mode, allowing up to 16 players simultaneously on a server. The game is still in development, but anyone is allowed to play. It's recommended to be played on Windows, but it can be played on Mac or Linux by installing wine or wine tricks (although such users cannot make servers). The Lobby *"P" is the ID. It goes from 1P to 16P and comes in a first come, first served basis. The nickname appears next to it. *EXP is the experience points you get by playing the game, depending on the rule setting (+50 per play, +1 per collected item…). *There might be something like VR2000 appearing next to your nick in the lobby screen. This is called the rate. This is an indication of the strength of your opponent, this number goes up and down depending on winning and losing ratio. *You can choose your favorite color with the Previous/Next Color (A, S) buttons. There are 30 colors total as of today. *When you are ready to play, select ready and press PUSH (Space) to send the ready command. You can press PUSH again to be not ready after all. *If you press the Chat (Enter) key, you can Chat with the players in the meantime everyone prepares. You can also enter commands to the chat. The City As with before, players roam the city. Boxes and patches spawn throughout the city, machines scattered throughout, and random events occur every so often. After the time is up, players go into the Stadium with whatever they have. Unlike the original, there are no CPUs, but instead the game can allow up to 16 players in one city at a time; there is a new type of box that only contains Legendary Air Ride Machine parts, and if all are found, then Maxim Tomatoes; the Flight Warp Star is accessible normally, as there is no Free Run mode. Items Boxes Patches Recovery Items Buff Items Attack Items Copy Abilities Legendary Machine Parts Events All of the events from the original City Trial, except for the UFO, are present. *Dyna Blade: Dyna Blade comes down and lands in a random spot in the city. Hit her head for stats. Hit her eye for an All patch. *Tac: Tac appears and drops stats. If you hit him, he drops more stats. Environmental Events *Meteors: Meteors rain down from the sky. It also appears in the Survival Stadiums. When they fall and hit the ground, they will explode. After the explosion, power-ups appear around where the meteor landed. *Dense fog: A dense fog appears in the city. You won't be able to see very far ahead of you, and other players won't appear on the minimap unless you get close to them. *Fake Items: Fake items will sometimes appear in the city. Touching them will instead hurt you instead of help you. Remember to look closely on what you pick up! *Same Items: All boxes will spin and no matter what type of box you destroy, they will all contain only one item. Legendary Piece boxes will not spin and will still contain Legendary Pieces (or Maxim Tomatoes) *Bouncy Items: All items will bounce around when they hit the ground/wall. Legendary Pieces and Legendary Piece Boxes are not affected. *City Lighthouse: The City Lighthouse's Lights will turn on. Drive into the lights in order to regain health. *Air Ride Formation: Several machines will appear in a "V" formation and fly in the air towards a direction. You can jump and grab the machines from the formation. You will also get some items from doing this. *Charge: Everyone gets the "Run Amok" powerup, which boosts their machines' speed to beyond their maximums, causing everyone to fly everywhere! *Station Fire: The 5 station rail areas will catch on fire. Driving too close to the fire will hurt you (obviously). *Huge Pillar: A large, pinkish pillar will appear somewhere in the city, visible from a distance by a beam of light. The pillar is destructible, and players are encouraged to attack it in order to break it. Once destroyed, an assortment of Powerups, Food and Copy Abilities will rain down. *Castle Chamber: The Castle Chamber in the castle will open up and reveal several pieces of one item. Should this sub event happen during a City Trial, it happens only once. *Restoration Area: Several Restoration Areas will appear around the city. You can drive over them to regain health. However, unlike the City Lighthouse event, these Restoration Areas have only a limited amount of energy, and will collapse upon using it all up. The Areas will flash when they lose some energy. The more energy that gets used up, the faster the flashes happen. The Stadium All of the Stadiums from the original City Trial are present, along with a new type, Survival, and a second VS. Boss. Drag Race The goal is to get to the finish line as fast as you can in a straight line. There are 4 different types of Drag Race. *Race 1: Boost Panels and Copy Chance Wheels are on the sides of the course. *Race 2: This course has many branches. Avoid running to a wall. *Race 3: Two branches, and then a big jump. *Race 4: Boost Panel in the middle, then to the sides, pretty narrow course. Air Glider Get as far as you can by flying! Target Flight Dash into score panels in a limited set of trials (default 2). The one who has the highest total score wins! Note: If the projection isn't far enough in the settings, you might not see the panels at the beginning. High Jump Jump as high as you can in a limited set of trials (default 2). The highest one wins! Kirby Melee Kill as much enemies as you can, the highest spree wins! There are two different maps. *Map 1: Circular map with a Copy Chance Wheel in the middle (temporary). *Map 2: Not implemented before Test30. In test30, it is almost exactly the same as the GameCube version. Destruction Derby Destroy your rivals as much as you can! Avoid being destroyed too while doing so. *Map 1: Avoid falling in holes. *Map 2: The biggest one, your chance is when you pass each other. *Map 3: A copy roulette is at the center of the map. *Map 4: The building area of the city. *Map 5: A deserted house, very small. Boss Battle Compete by beating the boss! There's no turning back, if you get destroyed, you will not respawn. *VS King Dedede: Watch out from his hammer! *VS Dyna Blade: The nest is attacked! And she's not in a good mood. Air Ride Modoki addition. Survival Fight until you're the last one alive! No respawn, you must fight your rivals to win. This is an addition from Air Ride Modoki. *Map 1: Fall into the hole, and you're out! *Map 2: There are nine rooms, watch your back! *Map 3: It's made of a lower area, and a higher one. *Map 4: The garden from the city. Don't fall! *Map 5: The basement of the city. Pretty wide. Single Race Win a race the old fashioned way: Finish the laps! Old Air Ride Courses *Fantasy Meadows *Celestial Valley *Sky Sands *Frozen Hillside *Magma Flows *Beanstalk Park *Machine Passage *Checker Knights *Nebula Belt New Air Ride Courses *Rugged Rocks *Raceway Somewhere *Road Somewhere *Box Square *Stadium Dedede *Endless Snows *Blue Somewhere *Serial Gap *Drift Highway Top Ride Courses *Grass *Sand *Sky *Fire *Light *Water *Metal Machines Airride Modoki features all of the original Air Ride Machines, along with 15 more normal machines, and three new Legendary ones * : Best * : Good * : Average * : Mediocre * : Worst* *Zero icons is technically the worst, but this only applies to the Wagon Star **Placeholder image, as "Handling" is not an in-game stat in Kirby Air Ride Characters Characters such as Meta Knight and King Dedede also return, along with Waddle Dee and Magolor; however, unlike previously, they can ride any vehicle they choose, but have their own pros and cons. *Kirby is the neutral character, with absolutely no handicaps. * : Stat upgrade * : Stat downgrade Controls The game plays similarly to Kirby Air Ride, as should be expected. The game by default utilizes the keyboard, but a USB Joypad is also compatible. *Left / Right: Turn Left/Right. (Alternated: Spin) *Up / Down: Move the center of gravity (Up: Lower, Down: Rise) *Space: PUSH (Stops the machine, Boost, Use Power…) *Space + Up: Crouch *Space + Down: Get off the machine (City Trial only) *A, S: Change Color *D, F: Set SE Volume *E, R: Set BGM (Music) Volume *Z: Alternate Music *B: Change Camera *X, V: Change Point of View *C: Back to your Point of View *Enter: Chat *TAB: Show Stats *F3: Show FPS Commands */yogen, /stg **To get the Stadium prediction again, if you've missed it. */retire, /giveup **To retire at the current stadium. */reset, /nogame **To start a vote to reset the game. */leave, /logout, /exit, /quit **To disconnect from the server and return to the main menu. */role, /setting **Show the current rule set. */mode **To start a vote to swap game mode (City Trial <-> Stadium only). */team **To start a vote to swap team mode (Team <-> Free-for-all). */novote **Cancel the current vote. */kick ID or Player Name **Start a vote to kick the following player. Rule Setting These are the rule settings that you can set in 'airride_setting.exe'. Game Mode You can set between City Trial and Stadium only. In Stadium only, players choose the Stadium they want, and it will be chosen randomly once you start the game. Team Check this if you want to be into Team Mode. (This is a Work in progress) Team type Can choose between: *Free: Anyone can be in anyone's team. *Fixed: You can't change teams once set. *Randomized: Teams are set in random. Max players You can set it between 2 and 16 players. Game EXP Check it to enable experience points. Game Rating *Disabled: Disables Rates (VR2000-like things) *Enabled: Enables Rates *with Handicap: Enables Rates and adds a handicap to players. City Time Limit You can set the Time Limit of City Trial mode. Events Check it to enable events in the City. Weather Changes the background of the City, which might influence the game. Item Spawn Sets the Item Spawn Rate from Low to Very High. Damage Drop Sets Powerup drop rate when damaged. Death Drop Sets Powerup drop rate when destroyed. Machine Spawn Sets the spawning rate of machines in the City. PvP Setting You can set PvP in the following settings: *Enabled: PvP is allowed everywhere. *City Only: You can only damage players in the City.* *Stadium Only: You can only damage players at the Stadium. *Disabled: PvP is disabled.* *In Destruction Derby and Survival Stadiums, PvP is allowed as it is necessary. Always Fireworks Checking it makes all players always have fireworks. Always Battery Checking it makes all players go into overdrive until the end. Machine Select *Auto: You can't select a machine in City Trial mode at the lobby, however you can in Stadium only mode. *Disable: You can't select a machine in any modes. *Enable: You can select a machine in every modes. Prediction Setting the percentage makes the prediction happen at X% of the time. Initial Machine This is the default machine selected in City Trial Mode. Initial Stats Sets all the initial powerup stats (except Weight), by default ±0. HP System Enables/Disables the HP System. When disabled, you can't get your machine destroyed. HP Rate Sets HP Machine Rate percentage. Food Heal Rate Sets the percentage of HPs that Food can heal. Damage Ratio Sets the damage ratio. Copy duration Sets the duration of a Copy Ability. Buff duration Sets the duration of a buff item. SR Laps You can set the number of laps of Single Race. Auto takes the recommended number of laps of each courses. Kirby Melee Time Sets the time limit of Kirby Melee Stadium. Destruction Derby Time Sets the time limit of Destruction Derby Stadium. Survival Time Sets the time limit of Survival Stadium. Boss Battle Time Sets the time limit of Boss Battle Stadiums. High Jump Trials Sets the number of tries for High Jump. Target Flight Trials Sets the number of tries for Target Flight. Machine SW You can check the machines you can be able to use. Stadium SW You can check the stadiums you can be able to be at. More Information For more information about Airride Modoki, such as how to start up a server, spec, and so forth, go to the Airmodo Wiki. Category:Fanon game Category:Fangame